Currently, in order to properly remove a Universal Serial Bus (USB) thumb drive or an external hard-disk drive or like storage media from a USB port, it has to be removed after the system conducts a proper software un-mounting. Otherwise, if the USB or like thumb drive is improperly ejected without conducting or completing an un-mounting, it could lead to data corruption.
The risk is greater when critical tasks (like copying, formatting, etc.) performed at the computer device using the USB drive are interrupted due to improper USB ejection.